Redemption
by rjectkd89
Summary: What do you get when you mix Teen Titans and Onimusha? A really thight story! Rated T for laungage. Please Review and NO FLAMES!
1. Something strange

A/N: I don't know much about teen titans, but ima write my story any ways. please review and give me ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Genma Onimusha or Onimusha. I'm just writing a fan fic.

Slade was dead. Period. The Teen Titans thought that evil would no longer touch the city, so they all went their own separate ways, trying to live normal lives. Or as normal as they could be. The day Slade died was the day that the demons appeared.

Three weeks later, the scene turns to an apartment building in the center of the city, right next to the Gotham Prison. "Sir! This is the tenth murder like this in a month!" exclaimed a police officer to Robin, who happened to be the Chief. There was blood everywhere and a corpse in the middle of a room. The skin was missing in most parts and had bite marks all over its bones. The ears were missing as well as most for the fingers. The only patch of skin left was on the face and it had a look of terror and pain all over it.

"It looks like something ate him, _alive. _I don't know what it was, but I'm going to find out what it was." At that exact moment, somebody screamed.

Robin rushed to follow scream to its source. There was a sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheathe, another scream, and then, silence. Robin kept running until he came to came to a fork in the path. He had three choices: Go right or left, or continue straight ahead.

Fortunately for Robin, a man came running at him with a sword high above his head. Thinking fast, Robin drew is staff and hit his opponent hard in the chest. To Robin's surprise, his opponent didn't grunt in pain. Instead, Robin's opponent's chest caved in. When Robin looked at the man's face, he saw that he had sunken eyes and a broken jaw. The man swung his sword at Robin. Robin tried to block the blow, but he knocked off of his feet. His opponent started slashing him with his sword. Robin tried to get away, but the man was too fast. Robin had just enough strength to see another sword slice the head of his opponent and watch the body disintegrate. Robin then passed out from all the pain.

Robin woke up in the hospital four hours later, being tended by none other than his former team mate, Raven. "Hey Rae. Nice to see you again." Said Robin, trying to start a conversation.

Raven, however was still working, so she had to be serious. "Robin, you have three fractured ribs, two broken bones, and a sprain. It's a miracle that you were able to survive this. But then again, you are the Boy Wonder. Nice to see you again, too." She said after she had finished.

A man sat at a bar, drinking some vodka when his thoughts started to wonder about his gauntlet…

It's been a long time since that fateful day. That was the day I discovered what I was, and my destiny…

"_You shall not pass! We are the Protectors! And we will protect this door! Even if it means giving up our lives!"_

"_I **will** pass through these doors. I must find my family.!" _

"_We cannot allow you to pass!"_

A great battle followed.

A lone swordsman walked away from a terrible battle as the sole survivor, towards a pair of giant double doors, with a look of determination in his eyes…

"What am I doing?" thought the man to himself. After all, wasn't he raised to believe that thought could be dangerous if you weren't focused on your task? He quickly shook the vision from his head. "If I live after my destiny is fulfilled, then maybe I can be able to think. Not until then." The man paid the bar tender and quickly left, searching for his next target…


	2. In the Bar

A/N: Hey! i wrote a lot in a couple of days! must thank Max-L, Lynn the Hylian, and ravensisforever0498 for reviewing. i would like two reviews before i get started on my next chaper! so please review. and now, ch 2 of my story...

"Looks like a blood bath in here. Anyone know what the hell happened?" said the police captain, replacing Robin while he healed from his wounds.

"Sir. We have witness. The manager." Said an anonymous police officer.

"Very well then. Bring him in for questioning."

"Umm, there's a problem with that sir".

"What is it?"

"The manager is Mammoth."

The bar opened. Everyone turned to the door to see Cyborg walk in. "Mammoth? Piece of cake. I'll have him here in less than an hour."

"Thanks, Cyborg." Said the captain.

30 Minutes later…

"I don't know nothin'! I had nothin' to do with my customers' deaths! Why would I kill my own customers! I had nothin' to do with it! I-"

Cyborg interrupted. "Hold on man! I just want to ask you what happened. I know you didn't do it. Just tell me who did it."

"It went a little somethin' like dis…"

His hood came off as he stepped into the bar, as it was his custom to remove any hats upon entering any building. The bar went silent as he walked up to the bartender.

The bartender chuckled as he saw the man's face. "Hehehe can't get enough of my liqueur, I see. What does your heart desire?"

The man looked at the bartender with a tired look in his eyes. "Give me the strongest vodka you have. On the rocks."

The bartender chuckled again. "Hehehe. You really know your stuff. One vodka coming up. You know, you ordered the same thing the last time you were hear, which was ten minutes ago."

The stranger seemed a little shocked at this news. The bar tender gave him his drink. "I was here? I sure as hell don't remember. It must have been …" the man stumbled at these words, "… Virgil…" The man suddenly got up and started to leave.

"Hey! Ain't you gonna to pay for that drink?" the bar tender yelled. The bar went silent.

"No." replied the stranger. "I've had homemade sake that was stronger than that." Just as he got to the door, the bartender threw the glass at the man. In a flash, the man had unsheathed his sword and cleanly sliced the glass in two. The bartender's jaw had dropped when he saw how fast this man's reflexes were.

The man's eyes lit up with fury. "Never, ever, attack me when my back is turned!" Every man in the bar then stood up, each had a gun or knife in his hands.

"Sorry buddy, but we can't let you leave. You either pay for your drink or die. And I think you don't want to die. Not with talent like that. My master, Brother Blood, would most likely want you to serve him. You could become his right hand man. But it's up to you. Get him boys!" The next few moments were over in a flash. Every man in the bar either lay dead at the stranger's feet or was in the process of dying due to missing limbs and blood loss.

The bartender was scared stiff by this time. One man had taken on fifty men armed with guns and didn't have a scratch on him. And the man was only armed with a sword, which made matters worse. The stranger calmly walked over to the bar tender and lifted him with one hand. "You can tell your Brother Blood that Lucifer serves no one. My life is mine and mine alone to command..."

He turned around just as sneezed because of the hiding spot I chose. He had started to turn to me when the bar tender pulled out a shotgun. I ain't never seen a man move so fast. Next thing I knew, the bar tender had no head!

Mammoth shuddered. "The guy's eyes were real scary lookin'. They were red with a burning fury. I ain't seen nothin' like 'em. Not even Blood's eyes could get that look. I told the man that he didn't have to pay, and he left. You could even see his eyes through his cloak. They was that bright. This guy beat fifty armed men with nothing but a sword…"

Cyborg was really baffled at this information. _This guy must've really scared the shit out of Mammoth for him to speak so freely. _"Thank you. That would be all."

"I ain't gonna go to jail?" Mammoth asked with a sigh of relief.

"No. Unless you want to go to jail?"

"I'm OK. I'll- I'll just go home now."

However, Cyborg was not listening. He was thinking about what Mammoth just said. _It can't be Virgil, I was talking to him at the time of the crime. And he's the only one I know who can handle a sword that fast, He's my best bet now…_


	3. Virgil

Ch 3

AN: I am now co-authoring this story with a friend from school. So if you notice a style change, don't be alarmed. And I will be adding her characters in this story. And sorry for the long wait. My disk go messed up and i lost my ch 3, so it took me a while to rewrite it.

Virgil sat on the tallest building in Jump City over looking the city. Although he knew it was a city littered with crime, he wasn't into crime fighting. Or, at least, not the crime fighting most people thought about. He was a demon hunter, cursed, and sworn to rid the world of demons, just like his father and his grandfather, and so forth. It had been the family curse ever since feudal Japan. His ancestor, Samanosuke, was the first in the family to be inflicted with this curse. He thought he had killed the demon king, but was mistaken. His thought led back to the day he saved that masked police officer back in Gotham…

"Get a grip on your self. You're here to do a job, not day dream." But Virgil couldn't help it. "That man must have been very strong to last against a demon for that long. And he was either incredibly brave or really stupid to go against one. I'll have to look into that later…" Virgil stopped mid-thought as he heard a loud shuffling come through the door. He quickly hid in the shadows and unsheathed his sword. It glinted dully in the night light.

"Yo! Virgil! You there? It's me, Cyborg! I need to talk to you!" Cyborg looked around, trying to find Virgil.

Virgil hadn't realized it, but he was holding his breath. He let out a heavy sigh a he came out of the shadows, his silver hair glowing dully in the midnight sun.

"Man, you look relieved to see me. What were you expecting to show up? Monsters?" asked Cyborg jokingly.

"Actually, I was. In case you hadn't noticed, this place is surrounded with the type of meat that demons are attracted to.

Cyborg looked taken aback. "Umm, sure… demons attracted to meat… and here I thought I was the odd ball…"

"I heard that," retorted Virgil, even though he was a good 20 feet away from Cyborg.

"At least we know your ears work…," grumbled Cyborg before point at the sky and crying out, "Hey! Look! It's a shooting star! Hey man, make a wish!"

"That's no shooting star… it's moving way too fast," replied Virgil in a worried voice as he watched the object streak across the sky above Jump City Bay… the same bay where Titan Tower stood. They watched it for another second before it plunged into the cold, dark waters of the bay with a ginormous splash.

Cyborg looked in the direction of the bay for a second longer before saying, "We better go check it-"

"Look! There it goes again!" interrupted Virgil. "It looks like it's trying to fly… no, wait, it's falling again…"

Again, Virgil and Cyborg watch as the thing tried to fly up only to crash back down in a fiery ball. "We better go check this out," said Virgil after watching the fireball crash into the bay two more time.

"I already said… hey! Wait up!" yelled Cyborg to the receding figure.

"Before we go, we should arm ourselves a little better," threw Virgil over his shoulder without stopping."


	4. Weapons

AN: Why? Why can't i get 2 reviews per chapter? am i that bad? Please review!

Cyborg followed Virgil to an abandoned warehouse a block away. "Where are we man?" asked Cyborg. "There's nothing here!"

"I stashed most of my weapons here. Even if someone found them, they wouldn't be able to get them." They walked all the way to the back to stop in front of a large, dusty crate. Drawing his sword, Virgil pried it open and reviled a door with three blue eyes peering out at them.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" asked Cyborg before gagging a little when he saw all three eyes blink, one after another.

"My security door. What did you think it was?" said Virgil as he pulled a blue orb from his pocket. He put it into a little hole in his gauntlet and the eyes glowed a bright blue before receding into the door. The door opened with a soft, muffled click and Virgil opened it to reveal a large collection of swords, bows, arrow, guns and orbs of every color under the sun.

"I could have put all these weapons in orbs, but then I get weighted down," Virgil explained absentmindedly as he took a clear orb from the collection and popped it in his gauntlet. Right then, all the weapons were sucked magically into the orb. Ever so carefully, did he pick up the other orbs and put them into his pockets.

"Just a few more things to pick up" said Virgil as he moved to the next crate. When he opened it, there were another two swords and a decorative box. He strapped one sword to his side and put the other one in an orb by itself. Virgil then opened the box to reveal two sword handles.

"Why are those handles in a box? Do they need to be fixed?" asked Cyborg, curiously.

"No" came the reply from Virgil. "They work just fine, they're actually energy blades. Sortta like a light saber. I could teach you how to use it if you want…"

"I'd like that, but I think you have some friends coming over. Virgil turned and looked up to see five bull-like demons walking up to them, each with a five-foot axe in their hands.

"I really hate these things," exclaimed Virgil. With a sigh, he ignited the energy blades and charged.


	5. The First Demons

AN: sorry for the short chappie. I know that it's been a while since i updated, but i wanted to start writing my next chapters. And this chapter was written by my friend. tootles!

Virgil became a blur of blue as he charged the demons. Cyborg could do nothing but watch as Virgil hacked and slashed at them, one right after another. One bull managed to dodge Virgil's thrusts and swung its axe in a down slash in an attempt to cut Virgil 'shorter by a head.'

"Look out!" yelled Cyborg as he armed his sonic cannon to try to hit the bull. But try as he might, he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. Just as the axe was about to hit its mark, Virgil vanished in a puff of white smoke, only to appear in another puff of smoke right above the demon. He landed on its back and proceeded to hack its head off. Pretty soon, the demon's head gave way to gravity and fell to the floor with a dull thud. The bull's body soon followed and dissolved into nothing. After it was gone, Virgil stood there covered in demon blood and gore. Cyborg stood there with his jaw on the floor.

"Close your mouth, Cy. You wouldn't want a bug to go in there. And trust me, with the bugs I'm familiar with, they can be pretty huge. Cyborg immediately shut his mouth and proceeded to head to the bay. "Hey Cy!" called Virgil, "Go on ahead. I forgot something in the warehouse."

Virgil jogged back through the door and looked back to make sure that Cyborg wasn't following before he took out his gauntlet and stood in the middle of the floor. He looked around, and satisfied that he was done, he left.

Little did he know that he was being watched by another: "I've finally found you, Demon Hunter," hissed a feral voice from its hiding place deep in the shadows.


	6. New Friends

A/N: Wow, I know that I haven't updated in years, but I had a nasty writer's block that I still have. I found this hidden deep within my computer. I still have one more chapter that was written, but after that, I'm discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer goes here.

It didn't take them long to reach the shore of Jump City Bay, and when they got there, there was a girl floating in the air with her long red hair flapping in the sea breeze behind her.

"Demon…" whispered Virgil as he reached for his energy gun.

"Demon? Nah… that's Star…" started Cyborg, but he didn't get to finish because Virgil aimed and fired at her.

The energy bolt hit Starfire square in the back. She let out a squeal of pain, but didn't fall to the floor. She quickly stabilized herself and turned around. "Cyborg, why is your friend shooting at me?" asked Starfire with a puzzled look. "It was not very nice. What did I do to make him angry…?" But Starfire never got to finish, as Virgil let loose another barrage of energy bolts.

Starfire let out a squeal of surprise as she flew in a series of tricky maneuvers to avoid the energy bolts. "Um... Cyborg? Could you please ask your friend to stop shooting at me? I am not a demon or a witch. I am Starfire of…" she was cut off when she had to fly in a backwards loop to avoid being hit by another shot.

"Hey man, stop!" yelled Cyborg as he tried to pull Virgil's arm down, but Virgil was far stronger that he let on.

"Please stop now…" cried Star, "Or I will have to harm you. I do not want to have to…" again, the end of her sentence was lost as she did a corkscrew in the air to avoid a fresh volley of shots.

Somewhere, behind Virgil, a girl said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and seemingly out of nowhere, Virgil's gun flew out of his hands and was bent into a knot then dropped back into his hands.

Immediately Virgil yelled "It's gonna' blow!" and threw it high in the air. It exploded at the same time that the fire ball hit the water, causing a distraction to Virgil, and before he knew it, he was on his back with a green lion roaring on his chest. There was no way to protect himself without the loin noticing and possibly getting him killed.

"Beast Boy, you can get off of him now, Raven's got him covered," said another voice, a male this time. The lion looked at the speaker but quickly turned back to face his 'catch.' With an odd smile, the lion roared one last time before turning into a hawk and flying off.

"What the?" cried out Virgil as he jumped to his feet and tried to charge at the group, but Raven covered him with a shield of obsidian black.

"Guys stop!" screamed Cyborg as he positioned himself between the titans and Virgil. "He's a friend."

At this time, Beast Boy was franticly tugging at Raven's robe. After a while, she finally got fed up with it. "What do you want?"

"Umm, I think that you're choking him, Raven," muttered Beast Boy. Everyone looked puzzled and Cyborg moved out of the way. In the shield, Virgil was pantomiming that he was suffocating.

"Odd, thought Raven. Even though my shield can do that, it's not thick right now." That said, Virgil stopped his fake choking and got a devilish grin. He winked, and disappeared in a puff of white smoke and reappeared behind Raven. He was about to Karate chop her neck when he had to move to catch a bird rang.

"That was just a warning shot. Try to harm her or Star again and the next one goes through your skull." All heads turned to see a very peeved Robin, three rangs in his left hand, his staff in his right. But Virgil just smirked.

"You know, if you had used these things in your fight with that demon back in Gotham, you could have won." This remark caught Robin off guard.

"You… you were the one who saved me in Gotham… weren't you?" asked Robin. "What… was the thing?"

"That thing was a demon. Nasty little buggers they are, too. You're lucky I got there when I did. The demon was just about to eat you."

"I could've handled it," said Robin with a sour look on his face. And all this time, the fireball kept rising and falling in the background. Raven, who was at the edge of her patience, snapped.

"Umm, I'd hate to interrupt, but can we finish anytime soon so we can find out what that fire ball thing is?"

"I'd say we're done her," remarked Virgil as he fiddled with his gloves. "But I'm not in charge so I know that I don't call the shots," he added quickly after seeing the look on Robin's face. Strangely enough, the flying red-head had shared Robin's death glare.

"We'll take shifts to watch the fireball and make sure that it doesn't do anything else. Beast Boy and Star will take the first shift, Raven and I will take the second, Cy and the new guy will take the last, since Cyborg knows him best."

"My name's Virgil, not new guy," mumbled Virgil angrily. Robin just ignored him...

"It's now two-thirty and shifts will be for two hours," said Robin as he looked in everyone's face for conformation.

The first two shifts went by uneventfully, but the fireball stopped moving around early morning.


End file.
